Sentenced To What?
by VampQueenV
Summary: Rogue is sentenced to what she considers cruel and unusual punishment.
1. The Sentence

Thanks go to Joanne for the beta. This is in response to a challenge issued by Shadowlady, on the WRBeta mailing list over a year ago, I'm slow but I get there in the end.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Jubilee asked popping her gum, "I mean it didn't take us this long."

Looking up from his book Hank replied, "The charges are 'different' Jubilation, although I am still finding it hard to comprehend, you, Bobby and John were not the ringleaders, Rogue and Remy were. I still do not know what possessed you five to steal Scott's new car and go joyriding in it."

Snickering Jubilee answered Hank; "He pissed Rogue off acting all big brotherish telling her that she should date someone her own age, that Logan wasn't good enough for her."

"And her solution to that was to steal his car" Ororo asked having her interested peaked about the conversation that was filling the rec-room.

"Yeah, well after sending him some chocolate laced with laxative, with the message 'This is what I think of you'." John told Ororo snickering at the image of Scott eating the laden chocolate.

"Oh, that's why Scott was unable to come to speak to the police-officers. I did wonder." Hank was trying hard to keep a straight face as he spoke to the waiting culprits. "But that is beside the point. What the five of you did was irresponsible and whatever was Remy thinking resisting arrest and assaulting that police-officer?"

Jubilee rushed in to protect Remy, "He was defending my honour dude!"

"He wouldn't have had to Jubilee if you would have had your top on." Ro' informed her.

"But it was hot inside there, and besides that cop didn't have to be so 'hands-on.'"

"Of course things would of gone better if Rogue hadn't let Logan out of his containment in her mind." Hank's words causing Jubilee to burst out laughing, her tinkling laughter ringing around the silent room. "Jubilee it is not funny."

"Sorry dude, but you weren't there! I'll never forget the look on those cops faces when she started growling at them," she cackled almost falling off her perch like a demented yellow parrot.

"Or when she called the officer that booked us all in 'Bub'." Bobby added laughing, stopping dead when he heard a car door slam adding, "Guys I think they're back."

Rogue came storming through the front door slamming behind her. Walking into the rec-room she threw herself down on the couch next to Jubilee.

"What's wrong Chica? Where's Remy?" Jubilee asked her best friend her gaze scanning for any other signs of distress.

"It's not fair Jubes! Remy was sentenced to thirty days in that new mutant correction facility they've just built."

"Oh my poor baby," Jubilee choked "What about you? What did you get?"

"That what's unfair Jubes." Rogue told her while making sure she had every ear in the room. "Ah mean we was all there, you, Bobby and John were all sentenced to community service, Remy was sentenced to thirty days inside. So why was ah singled out for this cruel punishment? Ah mean ah told them ah didn't mind doing time, hell ah told them if they were short of places ah didn't mind sharing a cell with Remy!"

"You didn't" Ro gasped.

"She did." Jean said as she walked in, handing Rogue her bag what she had left in her car in her hurry to get away from the older woman.

"Anyway it didn't matter, ah was told," putting her best authority voice on and sounding strangely like Scott. "'It is not a matter of space that is the issue. Your mutation is far too severe for me to consciously put you that type of situation where you would be at risk to yourself and to others in the facility.'"

"And?" Jean prompted

"And that if ah open mah mouth again without good reason, ah'd have mah sentenced doubled."

"Rogue what was your sentence?" Bobby pulled closer to hear what punishment she'd been handed down from the courthouse.

"Yeah, surely it can't be that bad" John added.

"That's what you say. Ah'd like to know how you'd like it. It's cruel, it's inhumane it's… it's the worst sentence ever." She told them her eyes glittering darkly.

"It's only for thirty days Rogue," Jean tried to soothe the ruffled feathers in the room but Rogue was having none of it.

"Only thirty days, that's seven hundred and twenty hours of pure torture, an' why him? Why was ah sentenced to his custody? Wasn't there anyone else? Ya know Magneto would've been better than him!"

"Rogue, Rogue what were you sentenced to?!" Jubilee shouted as Scott walked in the door.

Looking up to the new presence that had walked in and meeting Scott's ruby-covered eyes she took a deep breath, "Ah've been sentenced to Scott!" she cried.


	2. Day One

Thanks go to Joanne for the beta. Quick disclaimer, don't own a thing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rising early, Rogue prepared herself for her full first day under the custodial supervision of Scott Summers. After showering and getting dressed, Rogue made her way down to breakfast with a heavy heart. Walking into the dining room, she fixed herself her breakfast and sat down at her usual table, next to Jubilee.

"How ya doin chica?"

Looking at her best friend she answered, "Awful, ah'm really thinking about holding up a liquor store. The only things stopping meh are…1) That sadistic bastard of a judge, he'd probably just increase mah sentence to six months in Scott's custody. An 2) Scott said ah'm not allowed to leave the mansion grounds without his permission, and ah don't think he'd give me permission to leave, so ah can rob a liquor store."

Stifling a laugh, Jubilee told her, "Oh come on chica, it ain't that bad, it's only thirty days and ya get to spend it here at the mansion. Not like Remy who's locked up inside, or me, John and Bobby who have to have to help clean-up the highway. Road-kill Rogue, I've got to clean-up road-kill!"

"Scott, Jubilee, Scott! Ah've got to spend thirty days doin as he says." She replied, "He's already made a list of what ah've got to do, and what ah can't do."

"Seriously?" Jubilee asked as Rogue finished off the remnants of her breakfast.

"Yeah, it's like five pages long. Ah tell ya Jubes; ah think him and that sadistic bastard of a Judge planned this all along."

"What? You think they planned for us to steal Scott's car, so just that he could get custody of you?"

"Wouldn't surprise meh Jubes; ah tell ya Scott's got a bit of the dark side in him."

Jubilee look at her friend, "You've been watching Star Wars again haven't you?"

Looking at Jubilee, Rogue mumbled "No comment," before adding, "Besides we never stole Scott car, we just borrowed it. Ah mean we would of asked permission, but Scott was indisposed. Ah would of tol' the Judge that but he'd had already told me to shut-up once."

"My poor chica. So what has Scott got you doin today then?"

"Ah've got to help out with his mechanic's classes, this morning," she told her taking a drink of juice. "Ah'm not sure what he's got planned for me tonight, but he's actually given meh a curfew."

"You're not serious?" Jubilee spluttered.

"Yeah, ah've got to get permission before ah do anything, an' ah've got to be in every night by ten o'clock."

"Ten o'clock, ya can't be serious?" Jubilee asked her eyebrows heading for her hairline, "Most things don't get going til after then!"

"Ah know Jubes, but Mr stick up his butt has told meh ah've got to be in by ten o'clock every night." Putting on her best Scott voice Rogue added, "That way ah know where you are, who you are with, and what you're doing. That you're not out stealing someone car when they're indisposed."

"In other words so you can't go to any bar with Logan."

"Yep, ya got it in one. Ah swear Jubes if ah even get the chance to spend anytime with Logan it will be a miracle." Rogue sighed, the plate in front of her now devoid of anything that could hold her from the work ahead of her.

"Oh my poor chica," Jubilee giving her a small hug before setting off herself to go 'do her duty' for the unfortunate of the highways.

An hour later found Rogue entering the garage ready for Scott's mechanic's class, seeing Scott already there Rogue walked up to him standing to attention she announced "Rogue reporting for duty sir" with a mock salute.

"Very funny Rogue," he told her, just as the first lot of students arrived. Once all the students were there he started the day's lesson.

"Rogue will be joining us today. Today we're going to be stripping down an engine on one of the old cars. Rogue do you know anything about stripping?" Scott turned his gaze toward his new charge waiting for her reply.

"Yeah it usually done on a stage with a pole," her answer causing the class to burst out laughing, filling the room with unsuppressed mirth.

"I meant stripping down engine parts." Scott's voice had a slight edge to it that Rogue took notice of.

"Oh right, well it's all second hand knowledge ya know, passed down from Logan."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he knows a lot about both kinds of strippin'."

Scott let the comment pass over his head and watched his class for any signs of their earlier outburst, when none was forthcoming he just spoke to the awaiting crowd, "Let's start the lesson."

An hour later the class had stripped down the engine and was undertaking the task of cleaning the parts they'd disassembled. Getting the classes attention Scott announced "Ok that's it for today, you lot get yourself cleaned up and off to your next class." Watching the students file out of the garage Scott turned to Rogue his eyes following her movements as she went toward the sinks herself. His voice stopping her before she got to the front of the line, "Rogue, you can clean all this up, then you can go to lunch."

Looking at all the engine parts strewn over the floor, Rogue turned around to look at Scott. "Ya got to be kidding meh; ya want meh to clean up all of this on mah own?"

"Yes, and after lunch, you can wash the cars thoroughly, inside and out." His words barking out like an order to her ears.

"Sir. Yes sir!" Rogue replied her hand flying to her temple again.

After grabbing a quick lunch, Rogue returned to the garage and set about washing the cars, getting to Scott's new car Rogue smiled.

Later that night Scott was telling Jean how his day with Rogue went, "I'm telling you honey, it went great, we got off to a bit off a rocky start, but after lunch she was on her best behaviour."

Jean just listened in amusement as Scott went on about how all Rogue needed was some decent ground rules and a firm hand. It was a pity that Jean didn't believe for a moment that Rogue was actually following Scott's orders.

Stepping up to his car, Scott unlocked the door and climbed in.

"ROGUE!!" Scott's scream from the garage could be heard all over the mansion.

Sauntering into the garage Rogue looked at Scott and a snickering Jean, "You yelled." Rogues face a picture of innocence.

"What did you do to my car?" Scott raged, his skin showing bright red as he attempted to keep his emotions under control.

"What you asked meh to," Rogue replied, her face still showing innocence.

"What? I never told you to do this!" His hand waving at the drenched interior and sodden carpets.

"Yes you did. You told meh and ah quote You can wash the cars, thoroughly inside an' out." She told him innocently, a half smirk just beginning to show on her lips.

"When I said that, I didn't mean for you to wash the inside of my car with soapy water!"

"Then you should have been more specific, Ah was only doin' what ya'll told meh ta do." Rogue answered as he walked by, a huge wet patch showing on the back of his dress trousers.

"Looks like he had a little 'accident'," Rogue said causing Jean to burst out laughing as she followed Scott's uncomfortable form out of the garage.

_Maybe this custody thing ain't gonna be so bad after all _Rogue thought as she went to find Logan.


	3. Twentynine Days and Counting

**A:N: **Thanks to CaffineYankee for the beta. I'm sorry for making you all wait months for this chapter, believe it or not I actually lost it.

I don't know when the next chapter will be ready, I'm going to try and work on it this week, but there is no promises. My mum was taken ill again, she was rushed into hospital twice in ten days, and yesterday she had surgery. So as you can imagine writing is not at the top of my list at the moment.

--

By breakfast the next day, everyone had heard about Rogue first day under Scott's supervision. Rogue's washing of Scott's car was a great source of amusement; especially with Scott walking through the mansion with soaked trousers.

A round of applause met Rogue as she entered the dining room. After taking a bow, she took her usual seat, joining Jubilee, Bobby and John.

"Hey chica, have fun yesterday?" Jubilee asked with a smile.

Smiling at her friend, Rogue answered, "A little. But something tells meh ah'll be sorry about it today." She took a sip of her juice and asked, "How did you lot get on yesterday?"

"Not too bad" Bobby answered, "just had to clean up some roads"

"Not too bad? They made us wear orange overalls and clean-up road kill," Jubilee countered. "It was awful and we've got to do it again today!"

"What's Scott got planned for you today Rogue? Do you know?" John asked.

"Yeah, ah've got to help with his self-defense class," she answered.

"That don't sound too bad," Bobby remarked.

"It wouldn't be normally; except he's covering Logan's survival class and you know he and Logan have this macho pissing contest going on. Anything Logan can do, Scott's got to try and do better."

"Why's he covering Logan class anyway?" Bobby asked.

"Logan's got a lead on his past and he'll be gone for a while, so until he's back Scott's taking all his classes."

"I don't know what you're worry about chica, you always did great in Logan's survival class."

"Yeah, cos ah was doin the teacher," Rogue joked. "If it was a normal training session ah wouldn't care, but we're doin' the obstacle course out in the woods."

"Ooh I hated doin that. It was pure torture," John remembered.

"Tell meh about it; add to that what ah did to Scott yesterday, and what do you get?" Rogue said.

"Hell for Rogue," Jubilee replied.

"Got it in one."

By the time for Scott's survival class Rogue had psyched herself up, expecting the worse torture possible, and she wasn't wrong.

"Ok everyone, step up," Scott commanded the students all crowded round him, ready for the lesson to start. "Ok, here is what we are doing today. You lot will split into teams of four and you'll be working on your tracking skills. We will be using the woods - the obstacle course. You will work together to track down your prey. The first team to locate and neutralize it can hit the showers while the others do ten laps."

"What are we tracking Mr. Summers?" one of the students asked. Rogue closed her eyes and groaned, knowing what was coming next.

"Ms. Rogue. Rogue will have a five minutes head start, and in that five minutes you lot have to come up with a strategy. The rules are simple. No leaving the area of the woods and no sabotaging the other teams."

When the teams were ready, Scott signaled for Rogue to go and counted down five minutes.

After five minutes had passed, Scott instructed the four teams to track down Rogue before sitting back to enjoy the lesson.

Using the skills she had learnt from Logan and the others in her head, Rogue evaded the teams of students, using the woods to her advantage. Ducking and diving through the trees she led them all over the woods, through the mud pits some of the younger students had made, by the lake and back to a spot close to where Scott was waiting.

When the hour was up Scott signaled for the teams to return to his position. When they had all arrived back, he looked them all over. Sighing he said, "You lot have spent the last hour tracking Rogue through these woods and not one of you got even close enough to even see her. To say I'm disappointed would be an understatement. Seeing how none of you captured Rogue, you can all do ten laps."

A series of groans met his announcement, and the students started on their laps as Rogue came out of the woods, sweating and covered in mud. Walking up to Scott, she scowled. "Are we done?"

Looking her over, Scott smirked. "The class is doing laps. Watch them until they finish, then you can hit the showers," he said before starting to walk away.

Glaring at Scott's retreating figure, Rogue looked to one of the students. She beckoned him over with a smile. "Lance, give meh a hit will ya sugah?" she asked.

Looking at Rogue, he smiled and nodded his head. Lightly running a finger over the back of his hand, she borrowed just a little of his gift. Turning her attention back to Scott, she smiled, waiting until he was in the right position. Once he got there she banged her foot on the ground, catapulting Scott head first into a mud pit.

"ROGUE!"

"Oh dear I wonder what Rogue has done now?" Hank asked, as he looked up from his newspaper. Doing a quick mental scan, the Professor began to chuckle.

"I believe if you lo0ok into the hallway you will find out," Xavier told him. Getting up Hank, Jean, and Ro walked into the hallway as Scott came stomping in, mud sliding off him, as he muttered under his breath, followed closely by Rogue. Seeing the Professor, Jean, Hank, and Ro in the doorway she drawled, "The earth moved," before heading to the showers.

Watching the retreating figures, Hank turned to the others, "You know John and Bobby are running a book on who will crack first…"

"Yeah?" Ro asked.

"Yes. I think I will have to put a wager on Scott cracking first," he said.

"Hank, will you place me the same small wager too?"

"Of course Professor."

Jean shook her head smiling. The next month was going to be fun.

_I almost feel sorry for Scott _she thought, before going to place a bet herself.


	4. The Days Are Getting Longer

**AN: **Thanks to CaffineYankee for the beta. This chapter was ready quicker than I thought it would be, it's not my best work.

--

After the situation with the mud-pit yesterday, and the car the day before, Scott was taking no chances with Rogue and had assigned her to laundry duty. Standing in the laundry room in the basement of the school - the actual basement not the state of the art top secret training facility basement - Rogue looked at her prison for the day. Industrial sized washers and dryers were on one side of the room, laundry baskets were on the wall to her left, with each basket categorised colours, whites, towels, sheets and so forth.

A huge storage rack was covering the entire back wall filled with detergent, softener, bleach, and other cleaning products.

_At least ah don__'__t have to do the ironing _Rogue thought. Picking up a basket of laundry Rogue started loading the washers. _Ah feel like ah__'__m in a low rent prison movie _

She had just finished loading the first washer when the door swung open and Scott walked in.

"Oh good you've started," he said. "I just want to go over the rules."

"There are rules to doing the laundry?" Rogue asked.

"Where you are concerned, yes."

"Let's hear them then my jailer," Rogue mocked.

"Rule number one, no tricks..." Scott started but was interrupted by Rogue.

"Like what? How can you do tricks with the laundry?"

"No bleaching, shrinking, or dyeing the clothes. No stealing them and pinning them to the notice board or putting them up the flagpole."

"We have a flagpole?"

Ignoring the interruption Scott continued, "No getting your friends to help. You have an hour for lunch then you are to come right back. I will be checking on you throughout the day, to make sure that you are here. You finish at half-past five and not a minute sooner. Are we clear?"

Snapping to attention, Rogue hollered, "Sir, Yes, sir," and saluted him.

Glaring at her as best he could from under his shades, Scott walked out the door, leaving Rogue to her punishment.

--

A few hours later Scott, Jean, Hank and Ro sat in the professor office going over the schedule for the coming week.

Looking at Scott, Ro asked the question they all wanted to know. "Where's Rogue today?"

"In the laundry room," Scott answered. "With Janis ill I assigned Rogue laundry duty," he explained.

"Is that a wise idea?" Hank asked. "Rogue seems to be rebelling against your authority. Do you think it is prudent to put her in a position where she can cause so much damage?"

"I gave her a list of rules, told her what she can't do." Scott replied.

"Do you think she will listen?" Ro asked.

"Yes I believe she will. I think the problem with the last few days is that I've given Rogue too much leeway. I gave her tasks to do, but I didn't give her any rules to go by. This time I have. Rogue will do as she's told. She won't risk having her sentenced increased by disobeying me," Scott answered confidently.

"I hope your right Scott," Jean said, "for all our sakes."

--

At twenty-five past five Scott made his way down to the laundry room with Jean and Ro following behind cautiously.

"I don't know what you two are so worried about," Scott said looking at the two women. "I told you everything will be okay. I checked on Rogue just after lunch and she was doing as she was told."

"And that doesn't worry you Scott?" Ro asked.

Jean added, "I mean, when does Rogue every do what she told?"

Stopping and facing Jean and Ro, Scott took a deep breath, "I know Rogue has issues with authority figures and because of Logan in her head, me in particular. But she has to learn that to take responsibility and that is something I'm going to teach her. With Logan not here at the moment it should be easier. Rogue is going to realize that everything is not one big joke. That is what today's lesson was about and I think she's beginning to understand that."

As the three approached the laundry room they could hear singing. Opening the door slowly, Ro and Jean put their hand over their mouths to stifle their laughing.

Rogue was cleaning up the room singing,

On a Monday I was arr-ested (uh huh)

On a Tuesday they locked me in the jail (oh boy)

On a Wednesday my trial was at-tested

On a Thursday they said guilty and the judge's gravel fell

I got stripes – stripes around my shoulders

I got chains – chains around my feet

I got stripes – stripes around my shoulders

And them chains – chains they're about to drag me down

On a Monday my momma come to see me

On a Tuesday they caught me with a file

On a Wednesday I'm down in solitary

On a Thursday I start on bread and water for a while

Rogue spotted them standing at the door before she could go into the chorus again.

"Hey guys," she greeted as she waved at the laughing Ro and Jean. "Well, ah'm done for the day, if that's okay with you warden?" she said to Scott.

"Erm, yes. Its five-thirty, I said you could go at five-thirty" Scott stuttered.

"Thanks," Rogue drawled, heading out the room.

"I think Rogue really beginning to take this seriously," Ro laughed. "How many days left?"

"Twenty-seven," Jean told her. Looking up at the ceiling, Jean smiled.

"What is it?" Scott asked looking at his wife.

"Listen and you'll hear," she told him. Listening carefully, he heard the unmistakable sound of Rogue screaming.

"LOGAN!"

"Oh god," he groaned, "Logan's back," before stomping off.

Jean turned to Ro with a smile and said, "I think I'll double my bet."

"Me to," Ro replied. "Poor Scott he won't know what's hit him."

--

**Disclaimer: **X-Men belong to Marvel and a bunch of other people, not me.

I Got Stripes is by Johnny Cash, also not me.


	5. Chapter 5: Survival of the Fittest

**AN: **Thanks to CaffineYankee for the beta. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update but things are hectic in my life at the moment. This wasn't my original plan with this story, originally I was going to do a day at a time, but the way things are at the moment that would probably take a year to complete, so now there should just be a couple more chapters.

For those who are reading Rogue Assassin I haven't forgotten about that story, I will update it as soon as I can.

People having been asking me about a sequel to Things To Do In Westchester When You're Bored a senior team revenge story, once I've got time I will see about writing that. Now has anybody got any ideas/suggestions for rules for them to go by if you have PM me, I can't promise I'll use them all but I'll see what I can do.

--

Following Logan's return things got steadily worse. Scott continued to try and straighten Rogue out and Rogue continued to resist at each and every turn.

On day four, Scott assigned Rogue to work in the garden cleaning up the mess some of the children had made and picking weeds. When Scott checked on her, he found to his horror that Rogue had picked every single flower in sight, claiming she didn't know which a weed was and which was not. When Ro saw the destruction of her beloved garden she was furious and a vicious thunder storm raged that night. She informed both Scott and Rogue that if they went near her garden again, she would fry them both.

On day five Scott decided that Rogue could help him with repairs around the mansion. After successfully repairing some of the damage, Scott thought that Rogue was finally accepting his authority and was quick to tell everyone about it. Believing that she was finally taking responsibility he assigned her to do repairs for the next few days. Checking on her one day, he was disgusted to find the reason for his believed success. Rogue was sitting on a chair in one of the bedrooms while Logan did the work he had assigned to her. Her reasoning was, "Logan's good with his hand."

After that, Scott forbade Rogue from seeing Logan until her sentence was over, going so far as to reassign Rogue a room closer to his and Jean's so he could keep a eye on her.

Needless to say both Rogue and Logan were furious at Scott interference in their relationship. This led to Rogue moving a cot into Scott and Jean's room tell him, "If ah ain't getting any you ain't either."

--

Day Ten

Rogue walked into the kitchen and a full blown argument between Logan and Scott. Sitting down at the table next to Jean, she smiled at the older woman who was trying to play peacemaker.

The arguments between Logan and Scott were a daily occurrence since Scott had banned them from spending time together; any little thing set them off.

"Damn it, Logan," Scott yelled. "Is it too much for you to consider that other people live in the mansion?" Scott raged, "It's always me, me, me with you isn't it Logan? You take off for weeks at a time without word, and when you're here you're either drinking, smoking, or fighting. You know what you problem is? You don't think of anyone but yourself."

"No, my problem is you. You can't handle the competition can ya, Scooter? You used to being the alpha round here. Now I'm here and your jealous, can't handle the fact that I'm better than you," Logan growled.

"Better than me?" Scott spluttered, "You're selfish, egotistical, deluded..."

"And you're a stuck up Boy Scout with a stick stuck up your ass."

Leaning closer to Jean, Rogue whispered, "What started it off this time?"

Suppressing a smile Jean answered, "Logan drank the last of the coffee."

Rogue bit her lip to prevent her from laughing as she and Jean turned back to the arguing men.

"Now because of your inconsiderate behavior I have got to go into the city and do some shopping, which means I have got to find someone to take my classes. You've just ruined my whole day." Scott raged, storming to the door.

"And all because the man loves his coffee," Rogue quipped.

Scott stopped by the door and stared at her. "Rogue, you're coming with me," he said.

"Oh joy," Rogue drawled sarcastically as she got up and followed Scott out the door, waving to Logan and Jean as she went.

--

By the time they had arrived at the supermarket Scott's mood had gotten steadily worse, due in no small part to Rogue continually change the radio channel in the car. Walking into the store Scott ordered, "Get a shopping cart."

"For one bag of coffee beans?" Rogue asked.

Glaring at Rogue the best he could, Scott told her, "Before we left I got the school's shopping list and check book. We're doing the shopping for the whole mansion."

"Great," Rogue drawled as she grabbed a shopping cart and followed Scott around the store. Stopping beside the shelf filled with coffee she asked, "Scott, sugah, don't ya think ya got enough there?" as she watched fill the cart with coffee.

Ignoring Rogue, Scott added a couple more bags of coffee beans to the cart, mumbling all the while about Logan's inconsiderate behaviour.

"You know sugah, this thing between you and Logan is getting tiring," Rogue told him, tired of hearing him bad mouth her boyfriend.

"Excuse me," Scott said.

"You heard me. You blame Logan fahr everything when he ain't done anything," Rogue said, wheeling the cart down the aisle.

"Done nothing," Scott echoed.

"Yeah. Ever since we arrived at Xavier's you've got a bug up ya butt about Logan, for no good reason."

"No good reason? How about him constantly hitting on my fiancée?" Scott replied.

"He hasn't hit on Jean in years and he only ever really did it to wind ya up. You need to let go of the past," Rogue told him.

"What about all the names he calls me? 'One-eye' or 'Boy Scout'," Scott argued.

"That's ya argument? He calls ya names and hurts ya feelings?" Rogue asked in disbelief. "And sugah ya ain't innocent there either. Ah've heard ya call Logan names too."

"He's violent, uncontrollable; he doesn't care about anybody but himself."

"He cares about me," Rogue said with conviction. "He's risked his life for me more than

once."

"He's not good enough for you," Scott told her, finally admitting his problem.

"That ain't your concern. Logan loves meh, and ah love him."

"He's too old for you," Scott argued.

"Ya don't know how old Logan is, hell Logan don't know how old he is. Besides age don't matter."

"You should date someone your own age," Scott told her.

"Ah will when you do," Rogue said, stopping near the fruit and vegetable aisle.

"What?" Scott asked as he loaded the cart with fresh vegetables.

"Ah said, 'Ah will when you do.' Or did ya forget that Jean's eight years older than you?"

"That's different," Scott argued.

"How is it? You wouldn't let anyone come between you and Jean, and ah'm not gonna let anyone come between meh and Logan," Rogue countered.

"Logan's dangerous."

"So am ah, it makes us a perfect match."

"Logan's no good for you. I don't want to see you waste your life on someone who doesn't deserve you." Rogue tried to cut in but Scott wouldn't listen and kept talking,

"Now Bobby's a nice boy. You two would be better suited, kind of like Jean and I. John reminders me a little of Logan, so stay away from him."

Tired of Scott ignoring her and insulting Logan, Rogue picked up an orange from the cart and threw it at Scott, hitting him on the chest.

Scott stopped mid rant and looked at Rogue in shock. "What is wrong with you?" he shouted.

"You are, ya jackass," Rogue yelled back. "Stop trying ta run mah life."

"I'm not; I'm just trying to keep you from making a mistake," he replied. "If for just once in your life you'd just listen..."

Hearing enough, Rogue picked up another orange and threw it at him.

"Rogue stop it, "Scott ordered.

"I'll stop when you stop being such a dick," she yelled throwing a lemon at him this time.

"Rogue enough," Scott shouted when she continued to throwing things at him. "I'm warning you."

"Bite me Scooter," she screamed at him as she threw a bunch of grapes at him.

"Rogue, that's enough. ROGUE!" he yelled.

Losing his temper he picked up a tub of strawberries and threw them at Rogue, hitting her in the chest. Rogue screamed and was about to launch herself at Scott when the sound of someone behind her caught her attention. Turning around she came face to face with the store's security guard.

The guard looked at them both and then at the mess they had made.

"Sir, madam, if you would like to come with me please," he said as he led them to the back of the store.

Picking up the ringing telephone, Jean answered, "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Jean Grey speaking how may I help you?" She listened carefully to the person on the other end, "They've what?" she exclaimed. "Yes, yes I understand, someone will be down straight away. Thank you for informing us. Goodbye,"

Hanging up the phone she walked over to Professor Xavier's office, knocking once before entering.

"Is they something wrong Jean?" Xavier asked, looking up when she walked in.

"There was just a phone call from the Police," Jean said.

"Is everything okay?" Xavier asked, concerned.

"Depends on how you look at it. Scott and Rogue have both been arrested and they need someone to go down and post bail for them both," Jean answered.

"Arrested? For what?"

"Criminal damage. Apparently the two had a food fight in the middle of the supermarket."

"Oh dear!" Xavier exclaimed.

"I'll just go down to the police station and bail them out," Jean said, barely concealing her smile.

"Yes, very good. I'd say by now the officers at the police station will be eager to be rid of them and their fighting," Xavier said as Jean walked to the door.

Only Rogue could get Scott arrested Xavier thought with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6: In the Jailhouse Now

**AN: **Thanks to CaffineYankee for the speedy beta. Bet ya shocked ain't ya? Two chapters in as many days. The song in this chapter is On the Inside by Lynne Hamilton, I know know if they showed Prisoner Cell Block H in the U.S but damn the lyrics were just perfect for it.

I have no idea how the whole arrested/bail/trial thing works, so if might not be realistic, but it's fan fiction and it fun.

Disclaimer: Don't own jack, I don't know jack so I can't own him.

--

As Jean was leaving the Professor's office, she bumped into Logan. "Sorry Logan, I wasn't looking where I was going," she apologized.

"It's alright Jeannie. Ya going somewhere?" he asked, a cigar wedged between his teeth.

"Yes, to the police station," Jean replied calmly.

"What for?" he asked, chopping on his cigar.

"Scott and Rogue have..." she started but was quickly cut off by Logan.

"Have they had an accident? Are they alright?"

"No their fine," Jean reassured him. It's just… they've both been arrested."

"Arrested, for what? They only went out to get some coffee," Logan barked.

"Criminal damage. Apparently they started throwing fruit at each other in the supermarket," Jean answered, trying to stifle a smile as Logan's eyebrows kept getting higher and higher on his forehead until they practically disappeared into his hair. "I'm just going to bail them out."

Putting out his cigar, Logan grunted, "I'll drive."

"What? Why are you coming?" Jean asked.

"Rogue's my girl," Logan answered. Then with a smirk he added, "And it'll probably be the only time I'll get to see the Boy Scout behind bars."

Jean couldn't help but smile as she followed Logan to the garage on the way to bail out their respective partners.

--

Jean and Logan walked into the police station and approached the front desk.

"How may I help you?" the officer behind the desk asked.

"I'm Jean Grey. I got a phone call about my fiancée and friend being arrested," Jean 

explained.

"Their names please?"

"Scott Summers and Marie Xavier," Jean answered, ignoring the look Logan was giving her.

"Are you here to post bail?" the Officer asked.

"Yes."

"They are in the holding cells. If you would like to take a seat someone will be with you shortly to fill out the paperwork and take you to them."

"Thank you," Jean said taking a seat.

Sitting down beside her Logan looked at her. "Marie Xavier?" he inquired.

"Yes, Charles became Rogue's legal guardian shortly after she arrived at the

School, while you were in Canada. She was forced to give her real name; we still call her Rogue because she prefers it. She allows only you and Charles to call her Marie," Jean told him.

--

A few minutes later another officer approached them. "Miss Grey?" he asked.

"Yes," Jean answered standing up.

"I'm Officer Parker. If you would like to follow me I'll take you to Mr Summers and Miss Xavier," he instructed.

Following the Officer, Jean asked, "Are they okay?"

"There fine, physically at least," he answered with a smile. "Well, Miss Xavier is."

"What's that mean?" Logan asked gruffly.

"Miss Xavier seems to be going out of her way to..."

"Annoy Scott," Jean answered for him with a small smile.

"Yes," he confirmed leading them through a set of doors. "They're just down here."

As they walked down the corridors they could barely make out singing.

"What's that?" Jean asked.

"Rogue," Logan answered with a chuckle, his enhanced hearing able to hear what she was singing.

He used to give me roses

I wish he could again

But that was on the outside

And things were different then

We'd built our world together

With a love so clear and strong

But that was on the outside

Where did I go wrong?

Jean, Logan and Officer Parker could hear the singing clearer as they got closer to the holding cells.

On the inside the sun still shines

And the rain falls down

But the sun and rain are prisoners too

When morning comes around

"Rogue will you shut up," they heard Scott shouting, but Rogue ignored him.

Last night I dreamed we were together

Sharing all the love we've known

Till I had to face the nightmare

Of waking up alone

"Enough Rogue," Scott screamed as the Jean, Logan and Officer Parker came into view.

"Logan, Jean," Rogue shouted seeing them. Looking though the bars that separated her and Scott she smiled. "Come on Scott it ain't that bad. Keep ya chin up buckaroo. Ah'm sure you and Jean will be allowed conjugal visits."

Scott glared at Rogue before turning to Jean, ignoring Logan's smug look. "Jean get me out of here," he pleaded.

"Being in the lock-up has changed him," Rogue told Logan in a staged whisper. "Ah heard him utter a naughty word."

"Jean, baby, please get me out of here," Scott begged.

"I'll post bail for you and Rogue than we can go home," Jean told him.

"Thank you."

As Jean and Officer Parker went to sort out the bail Logan stayed behind with the caged Rogue and Scott. Smirking at Scott, who refused to meet his eyes, he said, "Fine example you're setting for the kids Scooter, getting yaself locked-up."

"Getting myself locked-up?" Scott exclaimed. "This is all Rogue's fault. If she would have kept her mouth shut at the supermarket, the manager would have let us go."

Logan looked at Rogue he asked, "Let me out of again did ya darlin'?"

"No," Rogue answered with a smile. "Magneto."

"She kept referring to him as a homosapien and lecturing him on the barbaric justice system. He had us arrested just to shut her up."

"He started it with that crack about mutants," Rogue argued.

"I'm not getting in to it again with you," Scott stated.

After she had posted their bail, Jean returned with Officer Parker who unlocked their cells.

"Miss Grey has posted bail for you both," he told them. "You are due in court in two days to answer the charges. Judge Barnes will be overseeing your cases."

"What?" Rogue exclaimed. "That sadistic bastard hates meh, he sentenced me to Scott's custody in the first place."

"Rogue," Jean admonished as Scott looked on smugly.

"Ah don't know what you're smiling at Scooter," Rogue said. "He ain't gonna be too happy with you either. You were suppose ta teach meh right from wrong, not get arrested with meh."

"Oh god," Scott whined.

"Don't worry Scott, ah'm sure Remy won't mind sharing a cell with ya," Rogue told him with a grin.

"Let's get back to the mansion and talk about it," Jean said looking at a suddenly pale Scott. "Don't worry Scott. It's your first offence and I'm sure Charles has already hired a lawyer."

"Ah think he has one on retainer fahr meh," Rogue joked as the four of them walked out heading back to the mansion."


	7. Chapter 7: The Second Sentence

Thanks to CaffineYankee for the speedy beta. I am sad to say this is the last chapter _cries _I had originally planned this story to be different and longer but my muse demanded to torture Scott and who am I to say no.

So people have been asking how Scott and Rogue are going to get together. Answer: Their not, at least not in the story, Scott is married to Jean and Rogue is dating Logan. I'm sorry if I mislead you in anyway or you feel cheated. However, for those of you who would like a Scott/Rogue romance story I would be willing to write one, just lets us know if you want it.

There will more than likely be a sequel to this, but it will not be written for a while, I'm going to complete Rogue Assassin first, though that story only has a couple of chapters left.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I'm sorry that I didn't answer them all personally, but I have a very good excuse. I forgot, (okay so it's not a good excuse.)

--

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Jubilee asked. "It didn't take this long the first time."

"Again Jubilation, the charges are different this time. Last time it was just Rogue who was in trouble. This time Scott has to face the Judge as well," Hank told her.

"That is where you are wrong my blue furry friend," Jubilee said. "Last time Remy was with her."

"Blue furry friend," John snickered.

Ignoring John, Hank replied, "_Again_ Jubilee, the charges are different. In addition to the new charges Rogue must answer to, the Judge has also to take into account her previous sentence and Scott's seemingly inability to enforce his responsibility to honour that sentence. So it is only expected that it will take longer."

Looking at Hank, Jubilee asked while popping her gum "You don't know why it's taking so long do you?"

"No, Jubilation I do not," Hank answered with a long-suffering sigh. "Nor do I know what possessed Scott and Rogue to partake in a food fight at the supermarket."

"Something tells me that Jubilee does," Ro said as she watched the young woman sniggering.

"Do ya Jubes?" Bobby asked.

"Okay spill," John said when Jubilee nodded her head in indication that she did.

"Scott was doing his usual, 'Logan's not good enough for you' routine," she replied.

"Surely Rogue's use to that by now?" Ro asked. "She's been hearing it since she and Logan arrived at Xavier's."

"Yeah, but this time Scott went overboard," Jubilee explained. "He kept going on about how dangerous Logan is, how he doesn't care about anyone but himself, that he's too old for her, that Rogue should find herself a new boyfriend. Apparently he likes you for that role, Bobby."

"What?" Bobby exclaimed. "Doesn't Scott know I'm gay?"

"Guess not," John said. "He's probably the only person who doesn't."

"Scott really told Rogue that Logan's dangerous and that he doesn't care about anyone but himself?" Ro asked.

"Yeah, that's what my girl Rogue told me," Jubilee replied.

"That's a bit harsh isn't it? I know Logan's is never going to win a Mr. Sensitive award, but it is painfully clear 

that he loves Rogue. The first time we met them he was willing to die for her. Many men will promise a girl he'll die for her but not many will actually risk it," Ro said.

"Rogue thinks Scott's still pissed about all the flirting Logan did with Jean back then."

"That might be the case, but that still does not give Scott the right to interfere in Rogue and Logan's relationship," Hank said, everyone else agreeing.

"They're back," John announced from his seat near the window, seeing the car pull up. Rogue was the first to enter the rec-room. Walking over to the couch, she sat down carefully, a stark contrast to the last time she came home from court and she threw herself down. Everyone looking at Rogue could see she was trying to hold back a smile that was trying to break over her face.

"Rogue," Jubilee said curiously. "Are you okay, chica?"

"Ah'm fine, sugah," she answered.

Looking around, Jubilee realized anyone in the room was watching them and were just as curious as she was. "So what happened? What'd ya get this time?"

"Oh right. Ah got a fine, ah got ta pay for the damages ah caused, plus ah had mah another thirty days added on ta mah original sentence. Add that ta what ah had left and ah've got about fifty days of custodial supervision," Rogue told them.

"You've got to spend fifty days under Scott's supervision?" Jubilee asked, aghast.

"Oh no, the Judge transferred the supervision order to someone else. He said it was clear that his faith in Scott was misplaced and that it was obvious that Scott was unable to assert authority," Rogue replied, biting her lip to stop from smiling.

"So who's in charge now?" Ro asked.

"Jean," Rogue answered.

"And you're okay with that?" Bobby wanted to know.

"Yeah, ah'm fine with it. We talked about it and Jean said ah can help out in the med lab. She said she'll teach meh the basics of first aid, and providing that ah do all mah work, ah can go out with Logan in the evening's," Rogue admitted.

"So what about Scott? What did he get?" John asked.

Rogue was unable to hold back her smile any longer and it broke out across her face, lightening the room up. She looked up at Jean, who had entered the room just after her, and saw the same smile on her face.

"Scott didn't get off so lightly," Jean told them.

"He wasn't sentenced to that mutant correction facility was he?" Bobby asked, concerned.

"Oh no, he's not in prison," Jean assured.

"But he probably wishes he was," Rogue added.

"Scott's charges weren't severe, just misdemeanors really. He would have probably just got a fine if he would have just kept his mouth shut," Jean said, trying to keep the mirth out of her voice and failing. "He got into a small disagreement with the Judge. The Judge criticized his inability to keep Rogue out of trouble, telling him that he needs to learn restraint himself and how to enforce responsibility."

"I bet that went over well with Scott," Ro said.

"He basically told the Judge that it wasn't his fault Rogue was out of control, and that he, the Judge, could do no better himself," Jean told them.

"That just pissed the Judge off, and remember what ah said about him being an evil bastard, Jubes?" Rogue said.

"Yeah."

"And oh boy did Scott get it, when his sentence was delivered..." Rogue broke off laughing. She managed to get control of herself. "Scott objected to it."

"What was his sentence?" Ro asked, desperate to know.

Rogue and Jean looked at each other and smiled, then at Scott and Logan who had just entered the room.

"Scott was sentenced to Logan!" they chorused, bursting out laughing.

--

Thanks to: PyroWhore, Christianamarie712, Wanda W, Mnesomne's Tears, FredWeasleyLover1126, Jinx of the 2nd Law, Ate Fruitcake yesterday, CrazyAboutXmen, Crazy-Kiracat39, SouthernLoner, lvswtht, ceilidh-kay, Growl Snarl, Dancers and Pharaohs, Chloe McMurray, Esuslol, Thillia, Kai3anime, TheBlindMage, x.gred.and.forge.x, Seshiru Hikan, Ziri.butterfly, Neo Queen Saranity, Godzprincess, TheQueenofGeeks, beckychelle, Monster345, Evilerl, Princesskarlita411, Red red red ribbon and everyone else who read, put it on their author alert or favourites list.


End file.
